


Welcome Back

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki





	Welcome Back

Gareth回到馬德里之後並沒有馬上告訴Cristiano，這點讓Cristiano有點小小的不滿，他應該知道自己也已經回到馬德里了才對。有時候他這個情人的想法還真是令人摸不著頭緒。Cristiano動用了一點關係讓門口的警衛在Gareth的車進來的時候打個對講機給他。差不多是晚飯過後的時間，Jr.已經回去外婆那裡睡覺，對講機剛巧的響起，Cristiano立刻出門準備走到Gareth的別墅門口。

 

Gareth的車緩緩駛入家門口，在看到Cristiano的時候停了下來。Gareth按下車窗...

 

「Cris！」

「嗨，不讓我進去嗎？」

「喔！當然」

急忙地打開鎖控，讓Cristiano上車。

 

 

「你去哪了？」

「我和Toni去吃飯了」

Gareth感受到Cristiano的一絲怒氣，戰戰兢兢地把車停好。

「為什麼不馬上跟我聯絡？」

Cristiano是個直來直往的人，總是真實的表達自己的情緒，這點跟威爾士人很不同。

「呃，我猜你需要跟家人相處的時間...所以...」

Instagram上，他似乎在享受跟Jr的天倫之樂，Gareth確實猶豫了一下，但想著還是先不要打擾好了。

「你為什麼不直接問我？」

威爾士人什麼都好，就是喜歡自作主張。有時候他是很貼心，但就是太貼心了點，讓他懷疑他是否被愛著。葡萄牙人對愛情是直接並且佔有慾強烈的，同樣他也接受他的情人如此，所以小吵小鬧、任性妄為，都是他可以接受並享受其中的情人特權，但看起來Gareth一樣也不會。

「呃，對不起？」

「Gaz你可以對我更任性一點」

「我下次會先跟你說的」

「你知道...這不是硬性規定」

「好」

威爾士人討好的在下車前輕吻了一下Cristiano的唇。

 

兩人進到屋子裡。

「Jr回去了？」

「嗯，玩了一整天，也累了」

「要喝點什麼嗎？」

「不了」

Cristiano坐在沙發上，似乎還有點不滿。

「…我很想你」

Gareth識趣的坐到他身邊、摟著他。

「那還不夠，我要你只能想著我」

Cristiano霸道的語氣，翻身而上，壓制住了身材稍微高大，但沒有他壯實的Gareth。

「真是貪心」

威爾士人小小地抱怨。

「對，我就是，你也可以對我如此。」

「Cris，我真的愛你，但我真的沒辦法不顧一切。」

現實的種種，讓Gareth不得不正視跟考慮，他也想只憑感覺，但是他腦袋不允許。

「起碼現在你什麼都不要想」

「好」

 

 

旖旎的情事在沙發上一發不可收拾，Cristiano吞吐著Gareth的灼熱，讓他無暇思考，只能吐出最原始的欲求跟呻吟。一隻手騰出來輕輕挑動著Gareth顏色並不深的乳尖，直至敏感發紅。

 

「唔嗯～Cris」

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯」

手按壓著眼睛，隱忍著快感。

「也舔我的嗎？」

Cristiano起身，將褲頭解開，早已硬挺的性器彈跳而出，Gareth輕輕撫著...順著柱體用柔軟的舌頭吮吸著。

「唔嗯...」

「好棒～Gaz」

舔弄了一會兒，Gareth的下顎都有點發酸。Cris忍不住輕笑，聲音低沈好聽。

「累了？」

「很久沒...」

「意思是以後我得常常訓練你？」

邊說、邊俯下身吻住Gareth。

「不…我不是...唔嗯」

不是這個意思啊…

 

「啊～嗯...」

兩人坦誠相對，Cristiano火熱且濕潤的下身磨蹭著Gareth的。

「Gaz你真好摸」

「嗯？」

肌肉緊實有彈性，不誇張過分，膚色白皙，因著慾望而染上粉色，特別好看引人遐想。

「啊…」

Cristiano在他胸口烙印下吻痕。

「這是懲罰你沒把我放在第一優先」

「Cris！」

「下次我就直接印在脖子上」

「不行啦」

「我不相信其他人不知道」

上個球季偶爾出現在Gareth身上又青又紫的吻痕，自己略顯曖昧的舉止，眼尖的隊友們一定早就察覺了。

「但是還是...」

「我知道。」

Cristiano也不是不明白他的顧慮，畢竟在媒體大眾面前，Gareth Bale就是個正正經經的愛家好男人、好爸爸。

「…看不到的地方...隨你...這樣不行嗎？」

Gareth當然還是想討好Cristiano，他知道他既不熱情也不奔放，甚至還有點無趣；所以在可以的範圍之內，他還是會儘量忽視自己的羞恥心，滿足Cristiano對他的任何出格的要求。

「可以」

Cristiano笑了，笑得很好看。既然他的威爾士寶貝都這麼說了，還有什麼需要克制的呢？

 

大腿內側是最先遭難的地方，又痛又麻又癢...種下了一排青紫色的瘀痕。

「啊…嗯...」

Gareth抓弄著Cristiano的黑髮，敏感跟興奮刺激著他的性器，堅挺又顫抖著。

「這麼興奮？你喜歡我的記號嗎？」

「嗯...」

「真乖～給你點獎勵」

Cristiano給了Gareth一個濃厚的親吻，舌頭綿密的交纏著...性感又情色。

「呼～嗯...」

「進去的話，你明天訓練會很辛苦...今天先用手指吧？」

葡萄牙人的指尖戳探著威爾士人的幽徑，貼心柔情的詢問著。

「唔...沒關係」

「可是你這裡很久沒被我疼愛了，會受不了的吧？」

「…一次沒關係的」

他想要切切實實的感受Cristiano，感受這個最優秀的足球員是屬於他的。

「好吧，我會小心一點的」

 

 

手指細心的擴張著，並且使用了大量的潤滑劑。威爾士人嗚噎著，但是不適感很快就褪去。

 

「Cris可以了，進來吧」

用著比較舒服的背後式，Gareth向後貼近著Cristiano，示意著他可以不用再等待。

「嗯」

幾乎是迫不及待，Cristiano充血的性器興奮地闖入了禁地，緊密貼合的瞬間，兩人都發出美好的嘆息。

「你真棒～好緊」

Cristiano吻著Gareth的後頸、背部，讓他緊繃的身體略放鬆，然後開始抽插的動作。

「啊～啊…Cris...嗯～」

隨著Cristiano的動作擺動，Gareth也沈浸在原始的歡愉中。

 

或許是過度投入的關係，兩人的話語都很少，只是輕輕地喘息、呻吟，伴隨著一些親密的吻。

 

「嗯～啊…Cris...Cris...好棒～」

臉頰因慾望而醺的通紅，身體也是從淡粉變成嫣紅，Gareth全身既酥軟又舒爽。

「喜歡嗎？嗯？」

「喜歡～嗯～」

「我也喜歡～你好棒～」

並不是太用力的抽插，他還是顧慮著Gareth的身體，以及他明天將要做的訓練。只是磨蹭著他的敏感點，給他想要的甜蜜。

「啊～已經...要射了...」

Gareth搓弄著自己的性器，火燙的一觸即發，沒有多久，配合著Cristiano的一次撞擊，黏膩的精液迸射而出。

「啊啊啊～嗯～Cris～！」

「呼～呼嗯～你真棒～」

Cristiano也貼在Gareth身上喘息，快感的刺激像電亟般佈滿全身。

 

「嗯～唔嗯～」

兩人再度濃厚的接吻，Cristiano輕輕從Gareth身上抽離。

「啊～」

抽離的瞬間，Gareth輕顫了一下，穴口沾滿了潤滑液跟些許的腸液，晶亮濕潤。

「…你還沒...我幫你」

Gareth轉過身，含入Cristiano火燙的慾望，深深地吞進喉頭，並且一手撫弄著下方的囊袋，重複吞吐數十次後，Cristiano也在刺激之下獲得高潮，濁白的液體射在Gareth的臉上及胸前。

 

「呼～嗯...」

Gareth累壞了，如此激烈的性事已經很久沒有，下顎因為過度的使用而酸澀，但身心都因為這場性愛而極度滿足。

「Welcome back Gaz」

「You too. Welcome back Cris」

笑著看著身旁的葡萄牙人，不知明的情緒爬上了他的心頭，溫暖而甜蜜。

 

兩人共享了一個夜晚，卻沒有再交好。洗完澡之後，只是安穩的相擁而眠。翌日，兩人共進了豐盛的早餐就各自分開，Cristiano回去他的別墅，而Gareth準備歸隊訓練。

 

共通的是，兩人都帶著心照不宣的滿足微笑度過了這一天。

 

 


End file.
